


Where is Kuroo going?

by NiaChase



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Curious Lev Haiba, Epic Friendship, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Lev, Sneaking Around, Spying, Team as Family, personal life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Kuroo was always the first to leave, and Lev wants to figure out where was Kuroo going all the time.And his partner in crime, Kenma, who was dragged along.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Where is Kuroo going?

Lev watched his captain hurry off after an hour of practice and correcting Lev's technique. As a team member and friend, he wondered where was Kuroo going so quickly. He usually wouldn't mind since he had his own life to live, but other than leaving earlier, Lev saw the bruises when his shirt would reveal skin, the redness on his lower neck, and collarbone.

Was... Kuroo fighting? Was he in a gang?! He already looked cool, but was he really in a cool gang too? If Kuroo was in it, Lev was to join too. "Hey Kenma, do you know where Kuroo is going?" Lev asked. If anyone had to know, it was Kenma.  


"No."  


Correction: Kenma didn't know. 

It shocked Lev. "Really? Then we should follow him! Be spies and see what he's up to!" Lev said. "Why?" Kenma asked, trying to figure out how any of this was his business. "Because why not? Plus, I think he fights other guys after practice. Don't tell me you haven't seen it too?" Lev explained. 

Kenma paused. Well, Lev wasn't lying. Even on occasion, he would come in with a slight limp when he walks, but be proud. Again, how was any of this his business? He knew Kuroo knew how to take care of himself, and he was sure Kuroo wasn't fighting after practice. 

But his blocking is definitely better. Was he practicing elsewhere? Lev looked at him eagerly. "Let's spy on him!" Lev suggested. Admittedly, Kenma was curious, but still. "No. That's not my business." Kenma responded, returning back to his game. 

"I'll buy you a new game!" 

"You're broke" 

"I'll practice harder on my spikes!" 

"You have to work harder on your receives first. And I'll tell Yaku too." 

"No! Wait! Um... it's a team bonding experience!" 

"I don't care." 

Lev pouted and crossed his arms. "C'mon Kenma! I promise you won't have to do much! I'll just do everything. I just don't want to be alone! Please! Just to make sure Kuroo is okay! I promise I won't make any short jokes for a week and do extra practice on my receives!" 

"And tell Yaku how you feel so he can stop ranting to me?" Kenma suggested. 

"What! No!" 

"Then No." 

"No, wait! Alright! I'll do it! Just please come with me tomorrow!" Lev gave in. Kenma looked up from his game. "Good. You have two weeks to do it before he has to focus on graduation. That also goes for your receives." Kenma told him. "Awe, Kenma. So mean." 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

The next day, the two followed Kuroo from the gym, but it was hard for either of them to not get caught. Lev was tall and very easy to recognize in a crowd, sometimes taller than the adults around. Kenma couldn't really care much about this "mission", but he was sure Kuroo could sniff him out if there was a possibility he was around.

It was harder when they had to take the bus, Lev had to slouch more to blend in and Kenma had to hide his face with a mask. It was already enough their clothes made them look like strangers walking around in town. 

Kenma was regretting his decision already. 

But he was recognizing the area. 

"Why are we heading to Myagi?" He asked. "Myagi?" Lev questioned. "Karasuno's volleyball team is around here," Kenma told him. "Really? Maybe we can stop by and say hi to Hinata!" Lev said cheerfully. Kenma nodded. "Is he coming here to practice with Karasuno too?" Kenma thought out loud.

"Oh! During training camp, he was helping the guy with the glasses with his blocking. Maybe that's what he's doing. But that doesn't explain the other bruises unless they are fighting." Lev said. Kenma didn't think so, but it felt weird being the one to snoop on his best friend.

It was usually Kuroo doing that to him if Kenma decided to spend the night playing video games and forgot the time. Usually whenever he least expected Kuroo to pop up and annoy him. He felt curious. 

Kuroo finally got off the bus, Lev and Kenma followed behind, apparently Kuroo going to someone's house. "Is...is Kuroo visiting family or something?" Lev asked. Kenma and Lev looked at each other. As far as Kenma knew, Kuroo didn't have family here. 

"HI Guys!" 

"AAAHHHH!" 

Lev and Kenma looked behind them to see Yamaguchi and Hinata chuckling and smiling. Kenma gave Lev a threatening stare. No one is to find out he screamed. NO ONE. "What are you doing here?" Yamaguchi asked. Lev was about to greet Hinata loudly, but Kenma yanked on Lev's arm. 

"Hey, Shoyo. We were following Kuroo and he's inside there." Kenma explained. "Um... That's Tsukki's house." Yamaguchi said, his face full of confusion. "Who?" Lev asked. "Oh, you know. The tall blond guy on our team with the glasses. Super mean. Tsukishima. That's his house. We followed him because he has mosquito bites around his neck and I think a bite mark. So we came here to see who keeps hurting him." Hinata told them. 

... 

... 

... 

"Wait, What?" Kenma said, putting it together. 

"Oh my gosh," Yamaguchi said, covering his mouth. 

"What?" Both Lev and Hinata asked. 

"I think Tsukki has a boyfriend and his boyfriend is Kuroo," Yamaguchi said. "What! Really! Wait? So those mosquito bites are... And that bite mark... They are having sex!" Hinata shouted.

Lev shared the same shock face as Hinata, then smirked. "Hey Kenma, Can you help me out when it's Kuroo's birthday?" Lev asked. "No! No more. I'm going home to play my games." Kenma said, then walked away. 

"No! Wait! It involves kidnapping and tying someone up!" Lev said. Kenma paused, then sighed. It seems this won't be the last time he will be joining Lev with his missions.

"Oh! Me too! I want to join!" Hinata said excitedly. "Tsukki won't like it but I'll join too," Yamaguchi said. Kenma smiled, hearing Lev and Hinata cheer at their newly formed squad. 

Maybe it won't be all bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like my first work in this fandom! 
> 
> Comment below, I would love to hear from you!! <3


End file.
